Twilight of Alchemy
by Sage of Death
Summary: The Ultimate alchemy known is hidding in someone very close to Roy Mustang and her name is Riza Hawkeye. As the story unfolds Roy and Riza will find they love eachother passionately and a mysterious creature with it's ancient grudge against the Twilight.
1. Chapter 1 The Legend

Chapter 1 The Legend  
(this Roy's head in the book he is reading for this section until the quottations end at when it starts at Lieutenant Hawkeye)  
"There are three types of known alchemy in the world. Regular transmutation  
Which was on the very right side of the spectrum and there was taboo  
Which is basically human transmutation or known more commonly  
As forbidden Alchemy, which was on the very left side of the spectrum.  
Then when they collided in the middle of the spectrum the two created  
The long sought after Twilight Alchemy that was legendary.  
Twilight Alchemy had both aspects of both sides of the spectrum,  
You could easily do human transmutation with a simple sacrifice in  
That was unequal to the transmutation that defied the laws of alchemy  
Completely. But with every new creation of life there was a cost,  
It was natures basic law when something lives something dies in return it was  
Equivalency no matter what you really do.  
The power of the twilight has existed since the dawn of time traveling inside a  
A person. If exposed to enough of the basic red water the power will react exposing a  
Symbol on their left shoulder burned in their skin.  
The symbol was the Double Helix transmutation circle used in   
Forbidden alchemy to do human transmutation. It's is very small symbol  
Hardly noticeable to the eyes but you could see it pretty well thinking it was  
A scar. If it were to be released from the present host the fathom of energy  
Will be to great to control and kill anything. Before exiting the body  
It kills the host it harbored destroying their life energy.  
The only way to save the host is to contribute life energy into the body from someone very close and very well known by the person.  
Every century the power of The Twilight jumps from one person to another after the body dies because no one lives forever.  
The pain of the burn intensifies if it were to sense the red water and some other  
Unexplainable things.  
The Power of The Twilight doesn't reside in just any body,  
Through out the centuries it usually resides with a very dedicated and working person  
That has never used alchemy in their entire lifetime but has seen it and experienced what it does."

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked down the hallways of Central to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Her golden hair was clipped up in a neat bun at the back of her head. Her military uniform was neatly ironed and pressed. Her gun belt was safely fastened around her waist at the back. She finally reached Roy's office and saw he actually did all of his paper work for once it was a miracle from the heavens. He was very absorbed in the book he was reading called 'The Twilight of Alchemy'. He looked up from the leathered cover book and smiled at Riza.  
Riza strode over to his desk flipping through the sheets of neatly staked paper work just to make sure he didn't slack off on anything. She sat at the oak wood desk over to the left watching him contently still reading his book. Riza loved him but never dared make a move towards him on it. He was to busy going out with other women to probably notice her and all of the women that he has dated only loved him because he was incredibly handsome and suave. Riza saw much more in him then just a handsome face she saw a man that could lead this country into peace for everyone. She loved his style on the battlefield even though the taking of lives was something he or she would ever get used to.  
He was a good decision maker when he wanted to be and made sure he protected his subordinates including her. He had an illustrious aura to him that made her feel save and so secure when she stood by him. He had warmth that she would never let anyone take away from her ever. She flinched in pain making her grip her shoulder,  
"Uh! Not again for the fourth time today."  
Roy looked up from his book set it down on the page he was on face down on his desk and walked over towards Riza's desk very concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder gently and looked down at her face,  
"Lieutenant are you alright?"  
Riza blushed at how unbelievably close he was to her face. Roy closed the minuscule space between them by helping her out the chair she was sitting in and pulling her forward to him. His handsome ebony eyes glowed in worry.


	2. Chapter 2 Comfort

Chapter 2 Comfort

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt Hawkeye. This is the fourth time today this happened to you. Maybe you should get your shoulder checked I won't have you working if you are grunting in pain every few minutes."  
Riza looked up at him and grunted in pain again gripping her shoulder very tightly clutching the blue fabric of her uniform jacket. Roy fell into a pool of worry and put his gloved hand on her hand soothingly giving her a look that she had never seen before. It was so warm and he smiled sincerely at her.  
"Please go home and get some rest Hawkeye ok?"  
Riza tried to smile but got interrupted by another shot of pain on her left shoulder and gripped it tightly. Roy removed her hand quietly and waved a finger at her,  
"You're going to make it worse if you keep on doing that. You'll be putting it into a death grip if you don't let go."  
Riza starred at amazement at her commanding officer, he was showing a side of him she never knew existed. Usually with women he was so sly and smug, he would always flash off his trade mark smirk and they would melt in his presence. Roy put his gloved right hand running his tips on her shoulder tenderly to quell some of the pain. Her cheeks turned from pink too scarlet quickly. She stood back up and looked back at Roy who was running a hand through his silky black hair.  
"Your right maybe I should get it checked and rest for awhile. Thank you for your comfort Sir."  
Roy smiled as she walked out of his office,  
"Your very welcome Riza. Take care ok?"  
Riza jumped at the sound of her first name being said to her from his deep smooth voice. She graced a smile on her face and walked out of the office shutting the door behind her. Roy stopped her half way down the hallway and took her hand and pulled her to look at her face,  
"We are having a picnic at the backyard of Central Headquarters tomorrow morning celebrating the first day of June are you going to come?"  
Roy smiled stylishly at Riza and she grunted in pain again. She didn't focus on the pain and focused on what Roy just said. Why would he ask her about coming to the picnic? She thought that he would ask out some empty headed woman to come with him.  
"I'll see about it Sir."  
Roy sighed contently and smiled again at Riza,  
"Wear something besides your uniform something casual it's a day of relaxation okay?"  
Riza nodded and walked down the hallway with only the sound of her boots clicking in the hallway. Roy walked back to his desk and continued reading 'The Twilight of Alchemy'. Something was telling him that 'what if the host harboring the Twilight was someone he knew?' He slept on that question for a while relaxing his eyes when he came back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3 Picnic

Chapter 3 Picnic

Riza came jogging to the backyard of Central Headquarters. Everyone was chatting with someone. Armstrong tromped over to Riza kissing her hand.  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye you look somewhat beautiful like that!"  
Riza wore a white tank top and short blue adidas shorts with white stripes going down horizontally on her very small shorts. Her white tank top stopped about 3.5 centimeters from the top of her shorts showing part of her toned abdomen as well as part of her belly button. She wore simple tennis shoes with white ankle socks with her golden hair let down out of the tight bun it was originally in. It flowed over her shoulders by the wind, with her Black Hayate came running around everywhere between everybody's legs. She looked around for the Colonel and leaned against a tree comfortably.  
She let the cool air caress her tired body and her burning shoulder her moment of peace was broken when she heard footsteps behind her and swiveled herself around closing her hand into a fist about to sock the person in the cheek. Her hand was caught by a broad hand and heard a soft chuckle and looked up at Roy completely flustered at what she just did. His eyes wondered around her body traveling up and down liking what he saw and smirked arrogantly. Roy wore khaki colored pants with brown shoes along with it he wore a long sleeved white-collar shirt with the bottom of the cuffs folded at his wrist. About half the buttons were undone showing most of his smooth well-sculpted chest.   
Riza looked over his entire body and she loved what she saw right in front of her and her face flushed into forty shades of red and pulled away from his hand and stood back embarrassed.  
"Oh I'm so sorry Sir! I apologize!"  
Roy smiled closing his ebony eyes while the warm summer breeze gently blew through his silky black hair.  
"No problem Riza. Call me Roy since we are off duty all right? Is your shoulder all right?"  
Riza nodded still her face was flushed red and Roy took a step closer to her rubbed her shoulder kindly,  
"I never knew you would look so alluring in short shorts and a simple tank top Riza. Pardon me for saying that my mind is slipping out of my mouth and it's very annoying."  
Riza continued to look over Roy's body making her turn a bright beet red and turned around quickly not wanting him to see her very flustered face. She sat down on the crinkling soft grass lying down looking at the sky ignoring all of the chitchat and sizzling of food on the grill from Havoc.  
"AHH IT'S BURNING!"  
Fuery came running from headquarters with a bucket of water and threw it on the grill and Havoc.  
"Dammit Fuery be careful I just got this shirt washed, dried, ironed and pressed!"  
Roy looked over towards Havoc annoyed,  
"I didn't even know that Havoc had the brains to even do those things."  
Havoc gave Roy an irritated and focused on the wet roasted hot dogs and relit the grill and put new charcoal in the black cavern of the grill.


	4. Chapter 4 Touch

Chapter 4 Touch

Roy spun on the heel of his shoes towards Riza who was lying down her elegant nimble body out on the grass. He sat down on the soft grass with an arm wrapped around one of his legs and smiled blissfully looking at the sky above him. It was a soft light blue color with not a cloud in the sky at all. Riza expanded out her arms lifting her shirt up revealing her entire stomach. Roy grimaced this was better then napping on his desk he thought to himself. Riza lied back down on the warm soft grass tiredly and moved her head to the left away from Roy.  
Roy pulled her by her waist over and rested part of her body on his lap sitting awkwardly, she looked up at his face flustered again what the hell was he doing! She squirmed bit in his hold around her waist and then rested her head gingerly on his lap and looked up at him showing her scarlet confused face.  
"Sorry Riza I thought you might like a better cushion. I'm pretty sure that my lap is soft enough for you."  
Riza flushed again she was going to explode this was what she dreamed of really when she fell asleep at night. She lifted herself so she was sitting upright away from Roy pulling out a hair clip. She pulled all of her hair about to clip it but stopped at a sudden hand that pulled hers off her golden long hair,  
"Don't it looks better this way Riza I guess it's because I've never seen you with your hair down at all. You should keep it like this today all right?"  
Riza turned slightly and nodded showing rose in her cheeks noticing that Roy was fingering her hair now. His touch was so gentle as he ventured deeper through her hair caressing it pulling her closer to him letting her head rest on his open chest. His chest was so smooth and toned. Roy kind of laughed a tiny bit when Riza ran a hand down his chest not knowing it tickled to him.   
"Hey look the Colonel is flirting with the Lieutenant!"  
Havoc pointed over at Roy holding Riza close to him. He pulled on an ignition glove on his right hand and snapped sending flames hurling just above Havoc's head roasting some of the hairs on his head. Havoc looked worriedly at Roy who was positioned to snap again looking very aggravated at him telling him with his eyes 'leave us alone or you won't live long enough to get your raise in salary!' Havoc backed off and continued to talk and cook the hot dogs. Riza loved his overwhelming warmth of his smooth chest as she ran a hand down it dreamily. She couldn't control her movements at all and was embarrassed by it. Roy smiled down at her and Riza pulled away embarrassed greatly and distanced herself from him scooting her butt across the grass.  
Roy smiled as the sky dimmed from light blue to a beautiful magenta as the minutes went on. Riza's amber eyes sparkled beautifully in the sky as she looked up at the sky eating a hot dog. Roy stood by her putting an arm around her shoulders pulling her face towards him so he could look in to it. After the picnic was done Roy and Riza walked side by side to her house. She got to the door step with Black Hayate and waved goodbye to Roy. Roy smiled and left for his apartment feeling unusually warm she may have a cold exterior but inside she was warm and soft inside.


	5. Chapter 5 Burn

Chapter 5 The Burn

Riza was tucked in bed very cozy with a dark blue blanket draped over her body. She grunted continually in her sleep from pain a couple of minutes pasted and she yelled in pain from her shoulder with sweat dripping from her face throwing the blankets on the floor forcefully breathing profoundly. She pulled off her blue pajama shirt top and threw it on the floor rubbing her shoulder tightly by her black bra strap. She caressed her shoulder hard and determined to stop it from hurting again; it felt like something was burned into her skin tracing the marks imprinted in her skin.  
"What the hell?"  
Riza jumped out of bed in her pajama shorts and walked over into the bathroom and looked at the mirror scanning her shoulder for burn marks and saw something on the side of her left shoulder and widened her amber eyes.  
"I've seen this before! I can't recall it though. I'll have to ask the Colonel tomorrow about it but it hurts so much I have to ask him now."  
Riza pulled on her blue pajama shirt and walked down stairs to the phone sitting by the white tiled kitchen table. She picked up the black phone and dialed Roy's phone number quickly. She listened to it ring for a while until she heard a click of the phone being picked up and heard Roy's deep voice,  
"Colonel Roy Mustang who's speaking?"  
Riza yelled out in pain again away from the receiver and dropped down to her knees still holding the phone gripping her shoulder,  
"What the hell? Lieutenant Hawkeye are you all right? Speak to me!"  
Riza huffed tiredly in pain still on her knees in the kitchen hard wood floor,  
"I need you to come look at something Sir."  
Roy scoffed into the receiver,  
"Dammit Hawkeye! Forget about that crap now! Are you all right? I heard you yell in pain."  
Riza didn't want him to worry about him he probably was in bed already,  
"I'm fine Sir I just want you to look at something please."  
Roy narrowed his eyes she still didn't answer his question honestly,  
"Dammit you still haven't answered my question! You won't tell me anything and I'm worried to hell about you!"  
Roy lowered his voice from a scolding yell to a worried tone if he was about to cry,  
"Please tell me that you're all right Lieutenant Hawkeye. I'm afraid that I might lose another person important to me. I've lost Maes and I don't want to lose you."  
Riza pulled herself on to the kitchen counter keeping an elbow on it to stable herself. She started to cry when she heard those words from Roy but quickly sucked the tears back in. She yelled in pain again it was getting worse now for some unknown reason and fell to the floor letting go of the phone leaving it dangling in it's cord from the counter,  
"Lieutenant? Hawkeye? Riza! RIZA GOD DAMMIT ANSWER ME NOW PLEASE!"  
Roy got no replay after he barked into the receiver worriedly. He slammed the phone on the stand angrily,  
"Shit."  
Roy groaned worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6 The Chosen Host

Chapter 6 The Chosen Host

Roy jumped to the coat rack by the door snatching his black trench coat pulling it on as he locked his apartment door running down the hall way and the fleet of stairs and swung open the door. He raced down the dark streets at 12:00 at night with only the street lamps lighting the way to her house. Minutes past and he finally reached her house after tiring minutes of running a marathon. He put a gloved hand on the doorknob and twisted it 90 degrees and stopped. It was locked. He wiggled the brass knob but nothing happened.  
The door finally opened by Black Hayate who stood on a stool and unlocked the door.  
He looked up at Roy and wined sadly. Roy picked the black and white dog up in his arms and saw Riza curled up on the floor in her pajama shorts and shirt.  
"Dammit."  
Roy put the Black Hayate on the floor and took a knee looking at Riza who was huffing so hard with her arms pensively wrapped around her entire body. Roy pulled her up to look at her.  
"Riza. Are you all right?"  
Riza nodded and stood back up and sat down on the couch. Roy hung his black coat by the door on a hook. He took a seat by Riza,  
"Why were you yelling in pain?"  
Riza looked down at the hard wood floor and sighed,  
"My shoulder it hurts even more now. The pain is so powerful it is literally subduing me to the floor. It feels as if it was tearing at my flesh. That is part of the reason why I wanted you to look at something that might look familiar to you."  
Roy's face was covered in ambiguity. 'What would look familiar to me but not to her?'  
"Shoot Riza."  
Riza pulled off her blue pajama shirt revealing her black bra and something that seemed that it was burned into her shoulder. Roy moved closer to her on the couch leaning over and spread his fingers along her left shoulder squinting it. Roy's ebony eyes widened,  
"Shit."  
Roy groaned again. It was a small burn of the Double Helix that was used in human transmutations. He gasped again as he reminisced from his book 'The Twilight of Alchemy' about the way you could tell if the person is the host body for the Twilight. "a  
Symbol on their left shoulder burned in their skin.  
The symbol was the Double Helix transmutation circle used in  
Forbidden alchemy to do human transmutation. It's is very small symbol  
Hardly noticeable to the eyes but you could see it pretty well thinking it was  
A scar."  
He recalled it from the book. God why did this have to happen to her? He squeezed her shoulders and bowed his head angrily.   
"There is some explaining I have to do Hawkeye and I hope you can handle the shocking truth of this sudden burn on your shoulder."


	7. Chapter 7 The Twilight Maiden

Chapter 7 The Twilight Maiden: Riza Hawkeye

After a couple of minutes of explaining about the mystery about the Double Helix burned on her left shoulder Riza gasped.  
"That's the truth Hawkeye your in danger if Scar finds out about you."  
Riza picked up her shirt off the floor and laid it on her lap shivering. Roy sighed and pulled off his uniform jacket wearing his light blue long sleeved collar button up shirt and draped it over her shoulders.  
"Here Hawkeye I don't need it now so keep yourself warm."  
Riza frowned at the hard wood floor of all people why did it have to be her? She didn't know how to do Alchemy but has seen it in action from Roy, Ed, Al, Kimbley, and Scar as well as many other people around the military.  
"I will protect you Riza from anything that will try to get at you. Just say the word and I'll snap setting them a blaze."  
Riza smiled at the sound of her first name being addressed from Roy but reverted it back to a frown as she stared back at the floor,  
"It's very kind of you to do that Sir but I can protect myself. I wasn't called the best markswoman in the military for nothing."  
Roy pulled her into his arms tightly pressing her head towards his shoulder,  
"Riza I've lost my best friend Maes already and the last thing I want to lose is you. You're all I've got left now besides Havoc and the others but you're special to me. Please let me be your shield and protect you. I know for sure Scar will be after you and maybe some other people."  
Riza wrapped arms around his neck affectionately looking sadly into his ebony eyes for along time without any words between them. Roy and Riza started to move their faces slowly towards each others closing their eyes together. Riza rushed into his shoulder instead of touching his lips no matter how her heart ached to do that. He held her there on the couch laying his body back setting his head on one of the armrest trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Riza buried her face into his shoulder and her arms around Roy's neck with his uniform jacket still draped over her shoulders. Roy slipped his hands around underneath his jacket stroking her smooth skin relaxingly.  
She was very soft and warm and he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him no matter what. It was hard to except the loss of Hughes and he didn't want to imagine losing Riza at all. Roy had to protect her from any one or anything. Riza grunted in pain again and lifted her head up she couldn't sleep at all from the pain.  
"Ow. My shoulder why does it keep doing this?"  
Roy remembered there was something he read in the book that it caused unusual pains from Red water or something unexplainable. That's it Red Water! In some of the warehouses or abandoned labs could still have experimentation going on underground, which means most likely there is Red Water.  
"Forget about it you need sleep do you want some ice on it?"  
Riza shook her head tucking strands of loose hair behind her ears,  
"I've tried ice and it doesn't work."  
Roy had the oddest urge to kiss her from her chest traveling up her throat then to her lips. He mentally told himself 'don't do it. We can't get in trouble at all'. Roy pulled her head on to his shoulder and moved his mouth towards her left ear,  
"Please get some rest. Try to sleep because we are on duty tomorrow ok?"  
Riza closed her eyes and snuggled up close to him cooing gently in her sleep. Roy closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep. He could feel her breast's falling and rising on his chest, which felt kind of nice.


	8. Chapter 8 Sloth and Tuckers Plans

If it hadn't been for Sloth the Fuhrer's secretary Tucker would have been executed long ago when he turned his daughter Nina into a Chimera. He researched a bit about the Legendary Twilight Alchemy and with that he could bring back Nina. Tucker's body was fused on the back of a Chimera about the size of Al or bigger but he and Sloth over the months have researched about The Twilight Alchemy and have found out how to track the host body. Either the tattoo of the Oroborus near the host body or splashing Red Water on the body. The only reason Sloth was helping Tucker was because she wanted the Twilight Alchemy to turn her, Lust, Envy and Gluttony into humans.  
"Since the Fuhrer is going to Central for a meeting with the General I need you to walk around the hallways continually and see if our host body is there."  
Tucker said in his eerie whisper tone of voice to Sloth,  
"That's the unproblematic part but do you have the containment unit to relocate the Twilight Alchemy ready Tucker?"  
Tucker turned to glance at Sloth,  
"Yes it's ready it is very stable and should seize the power inside. It's fool proof Sloth."  
Sloth nodded and headed out of Lab 15 and headed to Central's Headquarters. The book 'The Twilight of Alchemy' said another way to indicate what body it would reside in. They were very dedicating and a working person who doesn't use Alchemy at all which crosses out all the State Alchemists. This person doesn't use Alchemy but has witnessed a lot of Alchemy first hand. Which narrowed it down to Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer who has witnessed Major Armstrong's Alchemy, Kimbley's explosive Alchemy and Scar with his right arm of destruction. Then there was Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, Third Lieutenant Hymens Breda, Warrant Officer Vatou Falman and, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye who all have witnessed Roy's Fire Alchemy and Edward's Alchemy.  
Sloth approached the gate of HQ and unlocked the gates walking casually inside the building. Riza sat at her desk flipping through reports of Scar found in the area trying to make sense of them if there was anything to make sense of. Most of it was just petty rumors and random sittings. Scar has already killed State Alchemist Brigadier General Basque Graun and many others. She won't let him take Roy's life she loved him ever since she first laid eyes on him seeing much more than his striking features of his jet black hair, his piercingly handsome ebony eyes, his deep rich voice and his trade mark smirk.  
Roy sat at his desk reading 'The Twilight of Alchemy' once again also keeping an eye on Riza just incase if she broke down in pain again like last night. He was ever so vigilant surveilling her each motion. He knew Scar was out there for sure most likely going to target her. He had an hypothesis about his arm of destruction could detect The Twilight Alchemy inside of Riza and try to destroy her the same way he destroyed The Brigadier General and distraught at the thought of it. He would protect her always even if it meant to give something in return for it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry about this one my computer was being a butt!


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble

Chapter 9 Trouble

Sloth walked aimlessly down the hallways of Central with no sign of the Chosen Host at all. If she was positioned close to the Host then the tattoo of the Oroborus would glow an intense red. Sloth approached Roy's office with Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery talking to each other instead of doing work like good subordinates. Every time Roy did a double take on the book, Riza and Havoc he would repeat in his mind 'Havoc the least you could pretend that you are doing your work and enjoying it.' Sloth turned into her shapeless water form turning into a puddle slipping under hard wood office door. Riza let go of the files she was looking at and plummeted to the floor on her knees gripping her shoulders very tightly clutching the blue fabric.  
"No. Not now dammit!"  
Riza bit her tongue to prevent herself from shouting in pain and agony. Roy, Havoc, Falman, Fuery and Falman crowded around Riza who is down on her knees breathing profoundly. Roy reached out his arms and rubbed her shoulders with his thumbs smoothly. Surprisingly enough she jumped into his arms with the top of her blonde head rested against his abdomen. Sloth jumped from the floor in a shapeless water body form and turned to face Roy and Riza.  
"What the hell is that Sir!"  
Roy squinted his eyes furiously at the shapeless thing made of water that stood a couple of feet before him and his subordinates.  
"I don't know Havoc does it look like I have the words 'I know everything' plastered on my face!"  
Havoc paid no consideration to what Roy just said and pulled out a shot gun aiming at Sloth. The crack of the bullet released from the gun whirled through the air and the bullet went right through Sloth's water like body and at the wall. Sloth turned to Havoc and extended something that looked like a solid water claw and strikes at Havoc and Fuery leaving a vast hack mark across the floor. Havoc grabbed Fuery by the neck ducking under a overturned desk hiding.  
Sloth then turned to Riza's body curled up like a wounded animal against Roy's body. She slithered slowly and Riza pasted out in pain and exhaustion her body went limp and slumped down on Roy's lap. Something started to burn through the shoulder part of her uniform jacket. It was the small mark of the Double Helix imprinted in her shoulder burning through her blue jacket making a circle until the burn was made visible on her skin now turning a vivid red colored. Sloth began to speed up her slithering speed towards Roy and Riza. Roy swept her unconscious body in his arms jumping away from Sloth. He turned over to his subordinates,  
"I want you to stay put if you follow me then you'll might as well drag your self off to the morgue. I'll take Hawkeye and try to get as far away from Central Headquarters as possible. I'll be back as soon as possible but stay put and I'll pay for collateral damages if they charge them."  
Roy kicked open the office door and sprinted down the hallways and down stair cases while Sloth followed not to far behind him. Roy turned back and stopped putting up a gloved hand showing the transmutation circle sown into it and snapped quickly still holding on to Riza. The flames erupted in front of Sloth damaging part of the stair case and the desk that sat near by torching it. Sloth split into two blobs of water then joined together while Roy rushed out of the building while Sloth followed him Roy opened up the gates and Rushed out into the streets of Central on the left side of the road holding Riza tightly in his arms.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters or anything. But man if I did ROY AND RIZA ALL THE WAY!


	10. Chapter 10 Scar

Chapter 10 Scar

Roy sprinted down the misty streets taking jagged turns at every opportunity he got. Sloth had seemed to vanish now Roy stopped and looked back and he didn't see Sloth anymore and sighed heavily in relief. He walked down back to HQ up the streets still holding on to Riza's limp body. He could here her mild cooing and shook her lightly to arouse her up. 'No use' Roy thought Riza tolerated so much pain from back in the office from that 'thing'. Roy wondered through his brain at what it was the only thing he knew is that it was after The Twilight Alchemy inactive contained by Riza's flesh.  
He continued walking in the fog holding her protectively. He stared at her peaceful face that was once in a lot of pain back in the office. He moved his face over to her cheek and planted his lips tenderly hoping that she wouldn't detect the ghost of a kiss. He continued walking and bumped past someone who had dark coffee skin with a white hood over his face. He wore an orange jacket and khaki pants with his hands in his pockets. Roy turned around and looked at the back of the man's bright orange jacket and apologized,  
"Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't see you."  
The man turned around and pulled down his hood opening his red eyes with an 'x' shaped scar on his face. Roy cautiously took a step back holding on to Riza even tighter and tapered his ebony eyes angrily. Scar was wanted for killing State Alchemists. His voice came out very scolding and angry,  
"Scar."  
Scar looked blankly at Roy and happy that he ran into him since he was out to annihilate all State Alchemists.  
"Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist. How privileged of me to run into you now I must obliterate you."  
Scar raised his right arm with the Double Helix markings on it in black. Scar stopped and stole a look at his right arm and saw that the markings were glowing a very bright red.  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
Scar said to nobody and looked over at Roy holding Riza protectively and noticed something odd about Riza. There was a small spot on the shoulder of her uniform jacket that was burned through. There was a small burn about 2 inches big on her left shoulder that was now glowing bright red. It was the Double Helix Scar automatically knew that she was the host body for the legendary Twilight Alchemy. His brother had studied a lot about it when he was still alive finding a way to bring back the woman he loved. The Philosopher's Stone destroyed Ishbal but it was the only thing to bring it back.  
Instead of sacrificing massive amounts of people he could just use The Twilight Alchemy instead besides she was a officer in the military and of course Scar hates the military.


	11. Chapter 11 Enemies

Chapter 11 Enemies

Scar stepped forward towards Roy while he stepped back. 'I can't fight holding something! I have to get away from Scar and to Central fast!' Roy shouted in his head very loud. Scar stopped two feet away from Roy facing each other,  
"Hand the woman over. I know you can't fight and protect something unconscious Roy Mustang."  
Roy stepped back angrily still facing Scar very irritated,  
"Why should I? I won't hand her over! I'll protect her until I die Scar. Why do you want her? Is it just because she harbors legendary Alchemy inside her body and you want to kill her because you hate anything that deals with Alchemy?"  
Scar stepped forward towards Roy while Roy stood still and firm positioning his fingers to snap,  
"Why protect her? You State Alchemists don't care about women and children!"  
Roy gritted his teeth furiously and yelled angrily at Scar,  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HER SCAR!"  
Roy flushed embarrassed at what he just did yelling at Scar his deepest secret when he didn't even trust Hughes with it but told him anyway. Scar sprinted towards Roy,  
"If you won't give her up I'll have to take her!"  
Roy positioned his fingers and snapped his fingers on his right hand sending a barrage of flames hurling towards Scar. There was an explosion right when Scar put his right hand forward at the flames destroying trees and sending Roy skidding back still holding Riza and fell over. Scar put his right arm on the lightly damp cement and made a circle of large jagged rocks around Roy and Riza. Scar then made an entrance from the circle of jagged rocks and stepped over by Roy who was still holding Riza tightly against him protectively. Roy snapped the same fingers and sent Scar flying out away from him burning him all over mildly over twenty feet away form Roy.  
Roy looked down at the ground and then looked over at a cover for a manhole in the middle of the street. 'There must be a sewer line around here that connects to the basement of Central Headquarters.' Roy thought as he his eyes wondered around if there was a distraction for him here. His black eyebrows shot up, as he looked at the ground 'That's it!' Roy exclaimed in his head. Scar sprinted quickly over towards Roy down the cement streets. Roy gripped on to Riza tightly and snapped the same fingers aiming beneath the ground and fell down in the smelly dark damp sewer with green moss growing on the sides of the walls. The sewer water running through the sewers was a mucky brown but it was still water. Roy snapped his the same fingers again aiming this time at the water. It turned into fog as it precipitated flowing out of the sewer into the city fogging up only around Scar. Scar tried to clear the fog by whipping his arms at it. A few seconds later the fog cleared and Scar jumped into the huge crater and into the Sewer. Scar looked around and saw nothing in sight at all. Roy had disappeared without a trace with Riza in such a short time. Scar yelled out angrily in the tunnel echoing through out the entire tunnel.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Scar come back? You'll have to find out! GO ROYAI!


	12. Chapter 12 Home Finally

Chapter 12 Home finally

After an agonizing marathon run in the sewers away from Scar he reached a ladder in the sewers leading up to a manhole cover. He held on to Riza tight unconscious in his arms still as he climbed up the ladder. He put a palm to the manhole cover and threw it off into the streets and climbed back up out of the manhole. He breathed in deeply man did he love the scent of fresh air now more than ever! Walked off the road on to a sidewalk and realized that Riza's house was on this street. He thought that she might like some rest or a rub on her left shoulder. Her shoulder felt extremely warm and very, very, tense if it kept on being tense then her deltoid muscles would cramp up permanently.  
He finally reached her house and stood on the doorstep fishing his hand through Riza's pockets for the keys. Finally he pulled out her copper colored key and stuck it into the keyhole twisting it 90 degrees opening the door. He pulled out the copper colored key and set it on the kitchen counter. Black Hayate greeted him by jumping into Roy's arms lying on Riza's lap. Roy felt his arms about to give in from the weight he finally realized pounding on him. He jogged up the stairs up to Riza's bedroom swinging open the door and setting her nimble body gingerly on the soft blue sheet. Black Hayate continued to sit in Riza's lap whining that his master won't wake up. Riza's head slid over onto the other side of the bed while Black Hayate continued to whine. Roy stroked the dogs black rich fur getting him to calm down a bit,  
"Don't worry mutt Riza should wake up pretty soon."  
Riza heard Roy's voice now finally and gradually opening her eyelids revealing her beautiful amber eyes. Black Hayate jumped into his master's arms wagging his tail constantly licking his master's face. Riza pulled herself into an upright position stroking Black Hayate's fur. Roy sat on the edge of the bed and smiled contentedly glad that she finally woke up.  
"Hello Sir."  
Roy slid over on the bed towards Riza a couple inches away from her and put a hand on her left shoulder rubbing it smoothly knowing that the pain she had to tolerate.  
"We need to loosen up your left deltoid muscle. It's so tense and if it stays that way then you'll have a permanently cramped shoulder and I don't think you want that."  
Riza pulled off her uniform jacket and placed it on the chair by the desk that sat by the window. Roy did the same following her shortly after and then he smelled something terrible.  
"Dammit what the hell is that pungent scent!"  
Riza laughed a tiny bit and looked towards their jackets,  
"I believe that would be me Sir. Your jacket is the only thing that smells like a sewer while my whole body smells like one. I'd better take a shower now."  
Roy blushed involuntarily,  
"What about me what do you want me to do?"  
Riza looked back at Roy and grimaced,  
"I need you to take Black Hayate on a walk Sir."  
Roy dropped his mouth yelling out,  
"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO I HAVE TO WALK THAT MUTT!"  
Riza smiled inwardly,  
"It's just for only a 2 minutes and I should be done with my shower by then Sir."  
Roy mumbled a lot of gibberish as he looked angrily at Black Hayate. Black Hayate sat wagging his tail holding his leash in his teeth in front of Roy. Roy hooked the leash on Black Hayate and followed him out of Riza's room down the stairs and outside leaving his uniform jacket inside.


	13. Chapter 13 Please Let Me Be Your Sheild

Chapter 13 Will you please let me be Your Shield?

Roy kicked the door open angrily dragging Black Hayate. The back of his light blue dress shirt had more then ten dog paw prints on it. Who knew that walking a dog was such a challenging task? Maybe for Roy it was because it was no nature hike it was a marathon or a run for his money. Man did he want to strangle Black Hayate for dragging him through a field of dandelions then stepping all over his back leaving dirt and paw prints on his dress shirt and last but not least almost pissing on his pants! Riza stood blushing wrapped in a green towel with her hair lied down over her shoulders still damp.  
"I NEVER WANT TO WALK THAT MUTT EVER! IF YOU WANT ME TO YOU'LL HAVE TO BRING ME TO HELL AND BACK BEFORE YOU DO!"  
Riza chuckled and looked down at Black Hayate who was happy wagging his tail walking in circles on the floor.  
"THAT DAMN MUTT TOOK ME FOR A WALK INSTEAD OF ME TAKING HIM FOR A WALK!"  
Roy's mind finally kicked in and stared at Riza wrapped up in a green towel around her body. He smirked slyly at Riza,  
"Nice towel I like the wet look too."  
Riza narrowed her features at Roy irritably at his drifting eyes looking all over her. Riza rubbed her shoulder in with her free right hand thinking to herself 'who else would come after me? That shapeless water thing is one then Scar who's next? Whoever they are I can't have Roy keep on getting hurt like this. Riza sat down on the side of her bed and Roy joined in sitting extremely close to her,  
"Sir. I can protect myself I can't afford for you or any of the guys back at the office get into any more danger. You guys are great friends looking after me while I look after you so much but, this is my problem and I have to deal with it."  
Roy slid an arm around her shoulders instinctively and turned his head slightly and softly exhaled out,  
"You can't do it all alone. I haven't paid you back for protecting me all these years. Weren't you the one who told me that you couldn't walk life alone? Please let me be your shield."  
Roy pulled Riza closer to him and gently nuzzled his face against her damp cheek,  
"Sir your to close now please move away from me."  
Roy didn't and continued nuzzling her gently until he felt a hand on his chest and was pushed away from her.  
"Sir think about protocol. I can protect myself thank you! I don't need help from a friend anymore!"  
Riza's voice went up close to a yell. Roy narrowed his eyes at her clenching his right hand into a fist,  
"Are you saying that you don't want my friendship anymore!"  
Roy countered back yelling also, while Riza shot right back at him hoping that he would stay away from her. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her it was the only way she could convince him,  
"As a matter of fact Sir No I don't want your friendship anymore. I don't want to be friends with you!"  
Roy gritted his teeth and his voice went up again,  
"Well neither do I!"  
Roy grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him kissing her lips long and hard holding her firmly scratching her back lovingly. 'I love you Riza that's why I don't want to be your friend.'


	14. Chapter 14 Scar's Second Assault

Chapter 14 Scar's second assault

Riza's lungs tried to take in oxygen but nothing went into her lungs. Roy let go of her closing his eyes and walked over to the desk taking his uniform jacket swinging it over his shoulders and walked out the of Riza's room. Before he walked out from the doorway he looked back at Riza who was still sitting on the bed completely flustered trying to register in her mind what just happened in the few minutes that pasted by,  
"I'm sorry Riza about that. If you don't want me to protect you then that's fine by me."  
Roy sagged his sharp features a little worried who would go after Riza? He walked out of her room and quickened his pace down the stairs and out the door trotting his way home to change into different clothes. An hour had past and after Roy got out of the shower pulling on his uniform quickly still thinking about Riza and what he just did. She touched his lips gently with his pointer finger reminiscing about the kiss he gave Riza.  
Riza pulled her hair back and clipped it tightly in a bun will walking out the door. She locked the door from inside and shut it tightly. She strolled down the street with the sound of her boots clicking on the cement. She looked back on the argument she had with Roy and the kiss after that noticing that she yelled at her superior officer. She finally reached Central and saw Roy walking into the building not even saying a 'hi' or a 'hello' to her. Roy walked up the stairs and reached his office taking a seat quickly in his swivel chair looking at the pile of documents staked in front of him. Riza continued walking towards the white building and finally reached the gate.  
She fell to her knees fast as if gravity increased pushing down with all its might. She grasped her shoulder as the mark of the Double Helix burned through a small spot on her uniform jacket. Scar stood above her intending on taking her. Riza rolled over and pulled out the magnum holstered on the back of her belt shooting at Scar. Scar transmutated a rock wall large enough to block all possible hits from her bullets. Riza pulled her self up hunched over and aimed her magnum at the wall. Scar jumped from the wall and grabbed Riza by the arm,  
"This arm is capable of destroying the flesh of a State Alchemist and it can do the same to a soldier."  
Of course this was an empty threat because Scar needed the Twilight Alchemy resting inside her to create a Philosopher's Stone. Riza turned the butt of her magnum up and forcefully hit Scar in the gut loosening his grip on her arm. Riza fell to her knee's sweating and dropped her magnum and lied down curled up in pain. It was no use she was vulnerable to Scar's arm and that water thing and who knows what else. Roy sat at his desk and slumped in his chair bored out of his mind. Fuery came running up to Roy's desk with worry etched in his voice,  
"Colonel the First Lieutenant is getting attacked by Scar!"  
Roy looked up at Fuery with his best poker face on,  
"The Lieutenant told me she could protect herself so I am in no position to help her."  
Fuery looked down about to cry,  
"But she isn't moving! She's lying on the ground and Scar is moving towards her we have to do something!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Like I said Scar has now returned! I've gotten so many reviews I didn't think it was that good but, maybe it is.


	15. Chapter 15 Mustang vs Scar

Warning: This chapter is rated M for the extreme violence that is going to happen. Remeber you were warned  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 15 Mustang vs. Scar

Roy looked outside from his office window and sighed narrowing his eyes. He ran to the door grabbing his black trench coat on the way. As soon as he reached the steps he quickened his pace jumping down to the floor racing out the building. The clicking of his boots echoed on the white pavement and opened the gates turning left and saw Riza unconscious her body sprawled on the pavement,  
"Scar! If you want to deal with someone deal with me instead!"  
Scar turned around to see Roy standing up straight with his hands clenched into fists with an irritated face plastered on him.  
"Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist. This must be my lucky day running into the Twilight Alchemy and a State Alchemist may you rest in pieces Roy Mustang."  
Roy lifted a gloved right hand positioning it to snap. Scar ran towards Roy while Roy did the same with his boots clicking on the pavement. Roy stopped and snapped his fingers with Fire exploding in front of Scar's face. Scar skidded back and put his right arm on the pavement lifting rocks and sending them flying into Roy's face. Roy stepped back and snapped his fingers continually until all the rocks turned to dust on the ground.  
While in all of the confusion Scar took advantage of he ran up from behind Roy. Roy turned around quickly at the sound of Scar's shoes against the gray pavement. Scar put his right hand on Roy's stomach clenching his jacket. Roy's eyes widened,  
"This arm was made for destroying flesh of State Alchemist's and soldiers."  
Scar's arm blew off parts of Roy's flesh on his stomach almost blowing out his intestines. Blood soaked the ground seeping into the cement with the pungent scent of sizzling human flesh sorounding the air in the area. Roy went down on a knee clasping his bloodied stomach. His white ignition gloves in seconds became stained with his blood. Scar lifted his right arm that was blemished with Roy's blood. Roy whipped his face that had splotches of his blood on his cheek, Riza pulled herself into an upright position. Her amber eyes looked at the blood that was seeping in to the pavement then followed the tremendous puddle and trails to Roy's stomach.  
"SIR!"  
Roy smirked as he clutched the gash on his stomach then looked at Riza,  
"I'm fine Lieutenant I'm taking your place for dying if you don't mind."  
Roy continued to smirk and closed his eyes then quickly opened his eyelids looking down at his blood splotched uniform and gloves. His eyes traveled looking at the ground that was engulfed with a lake of his dark crimson blood and pieces of his flesh sitting in the scarlet pools. Scar walked over to Riza forgetting on killing Roy. He was more preoccupied with capturing Riza and the Twilight Alchemy. A small gasp came from Roy's mouth as Scar stopped inches away from Riza who was throbbing in pain. Roy slowly got up using a knee to support him up.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What will happen next? Oh the supsense!


	16. Chapter 16 I Will Always be your sheild

Chapter 16 I'll always be your shield

Roy finally stood up hunched over a tiny bit and sprinted towards Riza and slid on the scarlet ground and put his arms in defense in front of Scar to stating that he was protecting Riza. Roy narrowed his ebony eyes menacingly at Scar telling him with his eyes that he was not going to leave her or let him take her. Riza pulled her head off the ground and opened her amber eyes looking at the back of Roy's jacket that had blemishes of his blood on it. She looked up at Scar who lifted his right arm that was blemished with crimson and put on Roy's forehead going to kill him by blowing his brains out one way and out the other. Roy closed his eyes and put his arms down one resting on his humongous giant bloody gash across his stomach laying it on the damaged flesh.  
"Go ahead take my life instead of taking hers. Out of everybody that should die here it should be this no good bastard here go ahead and get this over with Scar."  
Riza's eyes widened and began to fill with tears dropping to the ground in the pools of blood,  
"Sir don't do this if he wants me he can have me."  
Roy smiled and protested to her comment,  
"I'll always be your shield Riza no matter the price of exchange. Don't worry and don't cry. Your not the type that cries so don't."  
Then everything went black in Roy's eyes and his mind. Roy then woke up in a bed looking at the white ceiling with a small amount of texture. His eyes traveled over to the left and saw a window with white curtains that were blowing from the air outside. There was a small desk by the corner with a chair facing him with his now clean uniform sitting on it and a pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt along with brown shoes. He looked down over the bed and saw his military boots sitting cleaned. He then looked over to the right and saw Riza sleeping resting her head on the side of the bed with the rest of her body sitting on a chair. She had let her golden hair down wearing a white dress shirt and a black mini skirt. Roy's eyes shot up sky high and smirked to himself 'Riza Hawkeye wear a mini skirt? I must be dead.'  
Roy's ebony eyes softened at her. There was a giant wet spot on the bed by her. He looked closely at Riza's face and he could see tears flowing down her face. Roy pulled her into a warm embrace caressing her hair gently. Riza woke up and looked up from Roy's chest into smiling face.  
"Sir! Your alive thank god!"  
Roy pulled her closer to him on the bed,  
"I should be dead what happened? I remember Scar was about to kill me but everything went black and here I am."  
Riza saddened her expression as she played it over in her mind telling him."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(What happened when Roy went out)  
"Scar!"  
Riza shouted holding Roy's head against her chest protectively stroking his hair,  
"I won't let you kill him! If you want to take me with him! I won't let go!"  
Scar took a step back,  
"You and Mustang remind me of my brother and his girlfriend. They were so much in love."  
Scar walked away from the two not harming them anymore then what he already had done. Riza dropped her head to Roy's head and started crying letting out all of her tears flow freely on his face.  
End of the flash back  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm not the best writer in the world but here it is. GO ROYAI!


	17. Chapter 17 Why did you cry?

Chapter 17 Why did you Cry?

Roy held her tighter to him why did she cry for him? Riza Hawkeye would never cry for anyone at all at least so he thought. Riza pried herself away from his arms and stood up straight brushing some hair out of her eyes.  
"It's been almost half a month Sir since you were admitted into the hospital. Anyway I'm going to get you some food I made from the car Sir I'll be back."  
Roy nodded and looked at the newspaper that sat on the desk on the left. He leaned over and reached for it. He grabbed the paper opening it up looking at on the top article of the paper. 'a new alchemist has been renowned for his work. Kain the Water Alchemist.' Roy threw the paper on the ground annoyed there was never anything good in the paper. So instead he made his way out of bed looking at the blue pajama pants and shirt he was wearing. He pulled off the shirt and looked down at his abdomen that was bandaged up tightly. He took his white dress shirt and pulled it on without buttoning it. He then proceeded on pulling off the pajama pants lying it on the chair. He took his khaki colored pants pulling them on about to zipper it up and belt it until he heard a click and squeak of the door and Riza stood in the middle of the door and shut the door from behind and looked over at Roy,  
"Do you mind Hawkeye?"  
Riza blushed embarrassed and turned her back to him looking at the door,  
"Sorry Sir I didn't know you were getting dressed."  
Roy forgot about his pants and looked over at Riza mostly at the skirt she was wearing,  
"Lieutenant I never would have imagined that you would wear a mini skirt."  
Roy smirked smugly,  
"Well Sir I thought you had a pair of heart covered boxers I didn't know yours were black."  
Roy's eyes widened and blushed zippering up his pants then belting it. He turned to Riza with pink in his cheeks,  
"How did you know I had heart cover boxers!"  
Riza chuckled softly,  
"Because Hughes told everyone about it when he was still alive that he was getting you a pair of heart covered boxers for your birthday."  
Roy flushed in embarrassment. 'Even in your death Maes you torture me!' Roy then skipped to a different topic instead of this embarrassing topic about his boxers,  
"Why did you cry?"  
Roy asked folding his arms looking out of the window letting the cool airflow on his body. Riza walked over to Roy standing close to his side taking one of his hands,  
"Because Sir I thought you were going to die. That's why I didn't want you to protect me because I didn't want you to get hurt."  
Roy pulled Riza into his arms around wrapping one arm around her waist while the other was scratching her back lovingly,  
"No matter what you say I'm going to protect you from anyone that wants The Twilight Alchemy that resides in your body. I promise."  
Riza relaxed in his arms standing there looking out the window daydreaming.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok that kind of sucked but I'll let you be the judge of that.


	18. Chapter 18 The New Enemy

Chapter 18 The New Enemy

"No please no! Stop please!"  
Tucker screamed putting his hands up in a yield. The blonde curly haired young man with blue eyes and an automail right arm wearing a military uniform holding onto Sloth's dead corpse with his automail arm clenching her white jacket stained with her blood. He let go of her and let her drop to the floor lifelessly.  
"Tucker I've heard you know the whereabouts of the legendary Twilight Alchemy. I need you to tell me. If you don't you will become nothing but rust on my automail arm."  
Tucker took a hesitant step back while the man raised his scarlet-blotched automail. What if he could make an alliance with this man? Since he was in the military he could tell him to get to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye bringing her back to the basement of lab 15 of Central. He would diffuse the Twilight Alchemy from her body then kill him so he could use the Twilight Alchemy to bring back Nina. Tucker took a small step forward towards the young man,  
"Would you like to have an alliance with me? I have the tools to contain the Twilight and the whereabouts of the host body it harbors now. Since you are in the military I can tell you the person who happens to be under the command of Colonel Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist. If you can get Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye down to the basement of Lab 15 then we can seize the Twilight out of her body causing her to die but, I will put it in the containment unit and we can split the Twilight."  
The man pushed a strand of curly blonde hair out of his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets leaning on a nearby wall,  
"The reason I'm after the Twilight is so that can quell my thirst for ultimate power losing this cursed automail arm and having a real limb to tear people apart. I could bring the dead back to life then kill them off. I would be in control of destiny if I had the Twilight. My name is Major Kain Damcyan The Water Alchemist and I will work with you as long as we split this even."  
Tucker nodded quickly and tended back to the containment machine and the Chimeras that will be used to ambush Central Headquarters when they were ready to capture Riza. Kain leisurely strutted out of the Lab and went to Central HQ he needed to win their trust at Central and observe what the Alchemist's can do there. Kain was assigned to Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer who tailed Colonel Roy Mustang and his subordinates. Oh well he would be within striking range of him and Lieutenant Hawkeye. He reached Central HQ and walked into the building passing by Roy menacingly smiling behind his back as they smoothly past by each other headed in separate directions.


	19. Chapter 19 Chimera Attack on Central

Chapter 19 Chimera Attack on Central

Roy Mustang sat at his desk with his head resting heavily on his left fist frowning at the neatly staked paper work sitting at the corner of his desk. 'No! It never ends! Why me dammit!' Roy screamed this over in his head. At least he was admitted out of the stale smelling hospital lying in a bed that some old person died in. The place reeked of old people for cripes sake! Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and stared down at Roy angrily. Roy snapped up into position when he heard the clicking of the safety going off and pulled out his pen taking a sheet of paper work and started scribbling. Riza clicked the safety back on but kept her magnum in reach.  
'Out of all the women I've encountered why do I love this violent woman! Oh well hell with it I still love her.' Roy smirked silently to himself continuing with his paper work while Riza observed Roy's work taking in extra care that he won't slack off! Lieutenant Colonel Archer came in earlier and told Roy about the new State Alchemist that had joined the military. His name was Kain Damcyan The Water Alchemist 27 years old almost Roy's age but he was older by only two years. He had a right automail arm and was very a formidable opponent told by Major Armstrong. Havoc ran in with scarlet teeth marks all over his body holding his machine gun using it as a crutch slamming the door open,  
"Colonel! We are being attacked! There are these ugly doggy thingies with three heads from different animals and giant fangs! And further more I probably taste good!"  
Havoc cowered hiding behind Roy's desk bleeding. Roy stood up pulling on an ignition glove on his right hand and stole a look at Riza,  
"Lets go Lieutenant! It's time to clean house!"  
Riza saluted and pulled out both magnums holstered on her belt clicking the safeties off running behind Roy. Roy reached the hallway greeted by the fangs off a mutated dog like chimera with three heads and humongous fangs way to big for its mouth. Riza took her stance behind Roy shooting twice quickly killing the chimera. It howled out painfully before deceasing summoning its friends,  
"This thing has friends! Godammit let me take over now Hawkeye!"  
They all lunged towards Roy and Riza leaping easily into the air. Roy took a step back holding up his gloved hand snapping sending an onslaught of flesh burning flames. Most of the chimeras burned in an instant leaving the smell of smoldering flesh and dried blood on the floors and walls. One chimera managed to sneak it's way behind Riza and piercing it's fangs into her side sinking it's teeth deeper into her side not letting her get out of it's vice grip. Roy swiveled around towards Riza angry at the damn thing.  
Riza pulled out a magnum and twisted her body 90 degrees to aim at the chimera. The pain on her side was starting to kick in she could barley hold on to her magnum with her quivering arms and hands. Roy positioned his fingers to snap but quickly surrendered them down knowing he would toast her along with the chimera and he couldn't trust his luck. Riza finally regained her composure stiffening her hands and shot the chimera squarely in the heart in one shot letting go of her side. The mutated three-headed hellhound fell to the floor while Riza followed putting a hand on her side with blood pouring effortlessly out of her side. Roy put a hand behind her neck and her back lifting her up into his arms running towards his apartment since the hospital was closed so he would have to bandage up the wound himself.  
He leaned his face into her ear gently whispering,  
"It's okay just please hang on. Please don't die."  
Riza looked up into his mournful face that she had never seen since the day Hughes had died and a tear ran down her cheek she never liked to see him with this distressing expression. It was all because of her that he was worried all the time and getting hurt and she didn't want that at all. She leaned her head over towards his chest cradled in his arms as he raced to his apartment with every step leaving behind some crimson spots along his way.


	20. Chapter 20 Let me die

Chapter 20 Let Me Die

After a few agonizing minutes Roy reached his apartment building racing up the stairs and found his room. He pulled his bronze key and stuck fast into the keyhole the twisted it to the right then pulled it out kicking the door open. Roy made a sprint to his room and lied Riza down gently still bleeding setting her head on the pillow while Roy fumbled around his room for linen bandages. He looked through the drawers on his desk sitting by the window pulling out tons of things you name it, it's there. After a few minutes passed by he finally found a small roll of linen bandages while pulling off his military jacket setting it on the chair lightly. He walked over to Riza staring out the window sitting upright on the edge of his bed with one arm wrapped around her injured side. Her mind was lost in the orange of the sky knowing night was going to come around pretty soon. The swirled orange and magenta waves in the sky were absolutely gorgeous how it started to dull down into magenta as the minutes went by. Her mind drifted into the sky color schemes but were interrupted by Roy's voice,  
"Riza I need you to take off your uniform jacket and shirt so I can bandage your wound and wash it."  
Riza turned her despondent face to his stern one. This was all her fault, the chimera assault, the attack of Scar with Roy almost dying, the attack of the mystifying water body figure everything. The only way she could think of ending this was by killing herself. Sure suicide may seem egotistic but it was to save Roy and the others from all the danger that they could be put in. She silently breathed in,  
"Sir I know this may seem familiar to you since you've said this yourself a long time ago. Let me die since I am the reason that almost got you slaughtered by Scar. There's probably even more people out there who seek the Twilight and I'm going to stop it."  
Roy's ebony flared as he clutched her wrists firmly,  
"Don't! You once told me when I tried the same thing in Ishbal when I put a gun to my temples! 'Don't waste I life I just saved.' Don't do this I'll manage, you'll manage. No matter what happens now or in the past we have to keep on living no matter how bad it gets or how bad it will get! But I know one thing for sure. I won't leave your side. I'll protect you as you've protected me. It's only fair."  
Riza drooped her head down to her chest staring at the green carpeted floor before her. Her eyes filled up with warm tears dropping silently on the floor. The last thing is she needs is for Roy to see her cry because Riza Hawkeye doesn't cry.  
"Riza look at me."  
Roy's voice reverted to a soft tender tone looking down at Riza's face. He fumbled around in his mind on a way to comfort her he was really not good at this right now but usually was. He bit his lip 'Why did I ask her to look at me in the first place? Great I'm so confused now I don't even know why I asked her to!' Roy looked down at the top of Riza's blonde head and her neatly tied back hair as she shook her head implying that she didn't want to see her tear streaked face. Roy put a hand on her shoulder affectionately caressing it,  
"Riza please look at me I don't care if you're crying just please look at me."  
Riza refused him to see her tear streaked face. She was supposed to be the strongest woman in the military and here she is crying.

I'm so, so, so, so sorry about the really late update but my computer crashed for the fucking second time! Again I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry!


	21. Chapter 21 Look at me

Chapter 21 Look At Me

Riza placed her face in her hands to collect the tears. Why can't he just let her die? He would be safe and everyone else around her. The motive of her crying was circled around that he wouldn't let her die like this. She wished he didn't care so much about her and let her do this. Roy's grip on her wrist's relaxed and an arm around her shoulders tenderly trying not to disturb her weeping. Riza's breathing had become staggering trying to regain her confidence but refused to look up at his face,  
"Riza will you please look at me?"  
Riza lied her hands on her palms and gently shook her head again. This time Roy was a bit irritated but not very angry. He gently put a couple of his fingers under her chin lifting her head from her open palms looking into a face she had never seen him have ever. This face was, tender and affectionate it spelled out 'love' making her heart melt inside her chest. Who would've known the man she had loved for so long might actually love her back but, maybe he didn't he was pretty good at this with women. He pulled off his white ignition gloves shoving them in his uniform pants pockets and cupped her soft face.  
"Please. No more crying. It's a shame to see such beauty marred away by tears."  
His thumbs pushed away at her salty tears until she stopped. Riza quivered at what he had just said it seemed real not like if he went on a date with some empty headed woman and false about everything he said but this, it seemed real.  
"Now please take off your uniform jacket and remove your shirt so we can wash the wound and bandage it."  
Riza nodded and unbuttoned her uniform jacket setting it neatly on the other side of the bed and then proceeded with pulling off her burgundy turtle neck shirt with care trying not to make her even more injured. Roy offered his help and pulled it off himself gently and set it on her uniform jacket. Roy couldn't help but look all over her almost half-way naked body it seemed she worked out quite a bit considering her nimble figure unlike most women that seem like they are Anorexic. He couldn't resist the blood rushing to his cheeks so fast. 'You idiot get back to helping her!' Roy shouted in his head pulling out the small soft roll of linen bandages and a damp washcloth. He examined her body to find the damaged flesh and found it. Her skin was stained scarlet with small rips and tears.  
He rubbed the wound gently trying his hardest not to make it sting. But it did anyway she grunted every few seconds but it was nothing major. Roy finished his cleaning and put the washcloth on a nearby table where his jacket was and proceeded unrolling the roll of linen. After he got a reasonable amount of linen he cleaved it apart and put his arms around her slim waist beginning to bandage the damaged side. After a while of going around back and forth around her waist he was finally done finishing with a tight knot at the back. He moved his hands away from her back and he couldn't help it her skin looked so soft and silky so he moved a hand towards her abdomen and caressed it soothingly with the tips of his fingers. 'I hope Riza doesn't slap me for this!'


	22. Chapter 22 Are they lies?

Chapter 22 Are they lies?

Riza didn't slap him for once she sat still and let him do what he wanted. A small smile broaden across her lips and then faded and pulled his hand caressing her abdomen away from her and laid it on his lap gently.  
"You know you shouldn't be doing that. If anyone found out we would be in trouble breaching protocol Sir."  
Roy cocked an eyebrow and ginned,  
"First of all you call me Roy when we are not on duty and second damn the fraternization law I will make certain nobody finds out about this."  
Riza continued her frown and hunched her head over. She knew he would say that. Sometimes he could be so predictable it wasn't even funny. He moved his head over towards her arched head,  
"What's wrong? You look so cheerless. Come on smile just once it would mean the world if you did."  
Roy forced a smile and Riza reverted away from his face. Roy was getting very irritated the least she could say is 'I don't want to smile so please get away from me.'  
He took his broad rough hands and placed it under her chin lifted her face so he could look into her distressed amber eyes. Instead of a signature smirk she got a warm smile from his handsome face,  
"Please smile. Just smile a little smile for me if it's not to much trouble for you."  
Riza continued to look intently into his ebony eyes looking for answers she didn't even know why she was looking for. The affectionate look he gave her changed her mind. She quietly spread her lips serenely into a petite smile that he loved to death,  
"You need to smile more often. This is probably the first I've seen you smile like this it's good to know that even you can smile and be human."  
Roy chuckled at the end of his sentence and pulled her face closer to his wondering, 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her? How I've ached to taste her lips so why not give it a try.' Riza's smile widened as he drew her face closer to his gently and his head reverted over to her cheek and planted his warm lips close to the corner of her mouth. 'DAMMIT! I missed! I can't believe I missed!' Roy could've kicked himself for that one he screwed up! Riza still smiled anyway showing the scarlet painted on her cheeks,  
"That was very thoughtful of you Roy."  
Roy smiled and sighed in relief for not killing him or doing any bodily damage to him,  
"I was aiming for the lips but that should be good enough right?"  
Riza chuckled and returned his kiss but directed her mouth to his lips pressing softly wrapping her arms around his neck while Roy moved his hands to her hair clip trying to take it off. This was annoying the stupid thing would not open! One of Riza's soft hands reached his that was trying to open the clip and snapped it open for him. Her gleaming soft long golden hair fell down over her shoulders nonchalantly. They parted lips to breath,  
"I wanted to say this for a long time. You have the most gorgeous looking hair and eyes. If you could only see yourself in a mirror at how attractive and stunning you are looking like this I bet men would crowd you from miles away marveled at your beauty."  
Riza smiled was he just kidding with her because he knew how to swoon a woman pretty well and really couldn't tell if this was real or not. Slowly her smile faded away, which made Roy concerned whipping the smile off of his face, now clouded with unease,  
"Is there something wrong?"  
Riza looked back up to his face from his chest,  
"How do I know your not lying? I know you've swooned so many women in your lifetime getting very get at deception how can I trust what you just said? For all I know you are leading me on."  
Roy frowned deeply he didn't want to her those words come from her mouth maybe she didn't want him around now. He let his arms down away from her with his body quickly growing cold now and stood up from the bed looking down at Riza heartbreakingly,  
"Maybe you should go home Riza it is getting late."  
Riza heard his voice tremble which concerned her greatly. She put on her mahogany turtleneck and then picked her uniform jacket off the chair and pulled it over shoulders and before she knew it Roy had her by the wrists pinned to his bed suspended above her. 'This is the only way I can tell and prove her that I love her and its my only chance.' Riza looked over at Roy's ebony eyes confused exasperated from the sudden motion,  
"Riza…I know I'm a pretty good liar with women but your not like the other women I've known and dated and I don't want to treat you like any other woman. I…love…you Riza and this is how I'm going to prove it."  
Roy laid his body on Riza and caught her lips tightly pressing them against his. He could taste the sweet champaign of her lips as he continued to deepen the kiss feeling true affection from her. His arms wrapped around her body securely. She slowly moved her arms around till they found their way around his neck massaging it sliding it down his light blue dress shirt massaging the smooth muscles on his back. They broke the kiss every now and then to breathe and then continued. Roy probably should've stopped but he couldn't he was to caught up in the moment to do so. His hands found their way to the bottom of her mahogany shirt first removing her jacket and setting it on the floor gently and proceeded to the bottom of her mahogany turtleneck shirt and pulled it off with ease setting that on the floor and proceeded by kissing her from her stomach his lips traveling up from her chest and up to her neck greeted by her soft champaign tasting lips. 'If only…if only I could stay this way with Riza…if only.' He continued to repeat his words in his head as he ran a hand gently stroking her soft skin from her stomach to her chest making her skin tingle and shiver in pleasure. Roy felt her soft breasts fall and rise against his chest, which felt so good. The entire night they slept in each other's arms feeling each other's comforting warmth.


	23. Chapter 23 The legend of The Leviathan

Guess what time it is! It's story time! The last chapter did not have a sex scene in it.

"There was a terrifying sea monster that once ravaged the land  
That sea monster was the great Leviathan a enormous water serpent that once runs rampant  
In the oceans. The Leviathan had an intelligence of a human and better it was the smartest creature that had lived on the Earth. The Leviathan was a power hungry sea serpent  
Even though it's supremacy exceeded everything on the planet it continued to seek ultimate  
power. 10 billion years  
had past since the planet was created and the Twilight of Alchemy had  
made its appearance on Earth created by the Ishbals.  
The early Alchemist's found the power of this Twilight of Alchemy in much  
of their research discovery it in a beautiful woman's essence.  
The Leviathan had sensed the power of this Twilight of Alchemy and  
certain to pilfer it for itself to suppress its appetite for supremacy.  
The woman's soul depleted from her body transforming into a pure white hawk.  
The Twilight of Alchemy power was now released onto Earth. The Twilight of  
Alchemy gave tremendous power to whoever possessed it increasing  
The possessor's Alchemy energy by multitudes. The possessor could  
bring back the dead by a simple exchange nothing drastic  
Something you couldn't do with regular human transmutation giving up a life for a life.  
It was an Alchemist's dreams come true to bring back humans with transmutations  
The White Hawk rested itself back in the human of it's choosing and years past on  
Until one day the world struck into chaos as the Leviathan reached land attacking  
The young woman with it's terrorizing blade like teeth going to slash her to shreds that is until a man stepped forward the man that the woman  
had deeply loved stepped forward unleashing his transmutations raising up walls of Earth. The Twilight of Alchemy then depleted from the woman turning itself back into a untainted colorless hawk soaring towards the Leviathan with its cries.  
The hawk had unleashed its claws swooping down on the Leviathan making dinging sounds each time it hit the Leviathan's sapphire armor.  
The Leviathan swung its tail forcing the hawk driving it down into the ground where  
The man holding the limp body of his beloved. The hawk stayed lying stomach  
Down in the dirt as the man approached the hawk to see if it was  
Still living or not. The hawk opened up it's golden eyes slowly it's own power  
Was useless to it because an Alchemist could only unleash it.  
The man gently put down his beloved resting on the ground and tended to the hawk.  
The hawk shined a bright golden red and transformed itself into a sword. The handle was a pitch-black color at the bottom of it was a sculpted ruby. The black handle continued until it stopped at a smooth white gem in the middle at the hilt. The blade of the sword was wide and long. The metal radiated in the sunlight. This was it  
The Twilight of Alchemy inside this sword that can increase ones alchemy by multitudes as well as successful human transmutations but the only thing right now left to  
Do was to kill the Leviathan. The man picked up the blade and gripped both hands on the black handle and picked it up aiming it at the Leviathan. The power of the blade rushed to  
Throughout his body increasing the power of his alchemy.  
The Leviathan rushed his long head and neck towards the man with it's open  
Mouth showing all of it's jagged razor sharp teeth gaining speed quickly.  
With one swing of the blade it transmutated a giant wall of Earth.  
The man scaled the wall till he got to the top and swung the blade again at the  
Leviathan slitting it's neck and head off the rest of its body.  
Blood spurted from the neck over the shoreline  
And the neck and head laid down lifeless. If the man didn't do something soon the Leviathan would reattach it's head back on so with another swing of the blade  
It transmutated flames that engulfed the split body of the Leviathan  
Making sure that it won't have a body to go back to. The body of the  
Leviathan disintegrated into black charred ashes and was swept across the sea never to be found ever again. The sword turned into the white hawk and ascended to the skies  
Finding a new body to inhabit so no one will find I again. But as most of us know  
History repeats itself always in a never-ending cycle  
Never to be broken at all as fate has planned."


	24. Chapter 24 The Reconstruction

Chapter 24 Reconstruction of The Leviathan

With a piece of white chalk in his right hand he drew a giant white double helix across the floor of the basement of warehouse 6 in Central City. This was the resting grounds of the ashes of the Leviathan over the entire perimeter of all warehouses 1-6 and a-c and part of the main headquarters of Central. Once Kain had reconstructed the Leviathan he would unleash the wrath upon Central and military then in the confusion capture Riza Hawkeye extract the Twilight from her body and combine it with his and the Leviathan's together making him the Leviathan the legendary and powerful creature that has ever lived on the content of this Earth. Kain finally lifted himself of his knee and put the chalk back into his pocket and stood before the perimeter of the Double Helix. He quickly tucked a strand of curly hair away from his face behind his ear.  
Three soldiers wound together by rope with their mouths taped shut sat in the middle of the Double Helix for the equivalent exchange. Something bothered Kain though about the exchange will the Leviathan live? The sacrifice was very meager and he had to keep it fewer than three or the military would suspect something and he would be caught. If he kept on feeding energy to the Leviathan with humans it would compensate for everything then and he knew who was on the list first. Tucker was first for making him take commands from him and what Kain hated more then being put under restraints was being ordered around persistently by higher ups. Kain rolled up his military jacket sleeves revealing a right automail limb he walked around the circle to make sure that nothing was left out of place.

After a very thorough and brief check he stood at the edge of the Double Helix and went on a knee looking down as a wicked smile snaked to his features.  
For Roy it was like any other Friday with a stack of paper work to do nothing exciting. What he would kill to kiss Riza again and taste her lips. 'God dammit it still piling up how I wish I was Fuhrer now and I wouldn't have to do anything besides send out commands and change the country for the better with a certain First Lieutenant by my side.' Roy blankly stared at the paper as he finished the scribble of his signature. He stood up from his swivel chair and looked outside to see Black Hayate prancing around happily. Riza Hawkeye approached behind Roy and looked outside with him.  
"Sir did you finish your paperwork? It's due now."  
Roy sighed crossing his arms remembering something she once said to him. 'I will shoot you until you do all of your paperwork Sir and believe me I have a good enough amount of bullets with me.' Roy chuckled nervously and turned to meet Riza's gaze,  
"Of course it's finished I don't want to be the first State Alchemist killed by the person that vowed to protect him always."  
Riza smiled when he placed his gloved hand on hers smoothly rubbing her hand. She knew it was against the fraternization law but no one was looking so maybe it was okay.  
Kain clapped his hands together and placed them on the Double Helix. The white chalk turned into a glowing red-orange tracing every line of the Double Helix until the all of the white was replaced by the red-orange. The tied up soldiers body's flesh was charring fast along with their uniforms trying to scream but to no avails the tape held back their screams. Seconds later their bodies decomposed into chunks of flesh, bones and a lake of blood all over the floor.  
" Leviathan please except this meager offering of pathetic mortals and take their flesh and blood and make it yours! Spring forth and show your magnificence on to the world!"  
The ground began to tremor like an earthquake as it cracked open little by little. All of Central was shaking violently even Central Command was shaking with things falling to the ground crashing and breaking into pieces. In Roy's office all of his subordinates except for Riza were scrunched into a corner hugging each other tightly watching everything fall to the floor breaking or slumped over in a giant heap. Roy steadied himself on his desk along with Riza holding onto each other's arms for support.  
"This is no earthquake and I'm going downstairs to talk with Major Armstrong and see if he knows what the hell is happening. In the meantime I want you guys to help some of the soldiers and see if any are dead or alive. Hawkeye come with me."  
Havoc and the others steadied themselves up with each other and ran out the door and split in groups. Roy took Riza by the arm as they made their way down the hallway falling apart.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid computer! I finally got to update this since we got our computer fixed with no glitches or crappy errors or viruses! I'm FREEE!


	25. Chapter 25 Seismic Activity

**Chapter 25 Seismic Activity**

Roy and Riza walked arm in arm down the hallway with debris falling and walls falling apart. Roy continually snapped his fingers sending flames destroying all the debris that was falling in front of them. The ceiling was finally collapsing little by little and finally gave way. Roy glanced back up quickly as he saw giant chunks of the ceiling coming down on them,  
"Hawkeye get down!"  
Riza heard him and tumbled down to the ground on her stomach and Roy suspended himself above her with his arms shielding her from the debris falling. Roy scrunched his face in pain with about more than 40 pounds piled only on his back while his arms trembled trying to keep him suspended above her trying to not come crashing down on her with his weight plus another 40 plus.  
"Hawkeye move I can't suspend myself above you any…longer!"  
Riza moved quickly from beneath him and Roy went crashing down with the weight of part of a ceiling on him feeling the powerful tremors. Riza removed the debris pile off his back and offered her hand to him and pulled him up to his feet. Roy brushed off all the dust and dirt from his uniform, face and hair.  
"We have to run for it now come on!"  
Riza saluted quickly and ran behind Roy as they sprinted down the hallways and stairs falling apart and finally reached Major Armstrong seeing him help some trapped soldiers removing rocks and debris away.  
"Major! What in the damn hell is happening this is way to abrupt for an earthquake!"  
Major Armstrong turned around to see Roy and Riza standing supporting each other.  
"There is something happening in Warehouse 6 I'm not sure but that is where Major Kain Damcyan was last spotted with Lieutenant Colonel Archer."  
Roy growled silently at the sound of Archer's name,  
"You mean that bastard Archer and the new Alchemist Kain is behind this giant tremor? What in the damn hell are they doing!"  
Major Armstrong finally lifted all the debris from and freed the trapped soldiers and continued talking,  
"I heard Tucker was behind this fiasco too Colonel Mustang. To take control of the Twilight Alchemy for a certain purpose unbeknownst to me."  
Roy cursed under his breath. 'They are not taking Riza under no circumstance!'  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Lets go to Warehouse 6 now! We have to stop whatever is happening there before it brings down all of Central!"  
Riza saluted and followed him outside sprinting until their legs threatened to buckle. After about 1 minute tops they made their way to the Warehouse grounds and saw a pack of dog like Chimeras the same ones that attacked Central a week ago they must have been released from the tremors.  
"Shit."  
Roy cursed under his breath and turned to look back at Riza.  
"Lets get this over with quick and try not to loose your footing."  
Riza nodded pulling out her trusty silver colored magnum clicking the safety off and charged into the pack of Chimeras in sync with Roy. Roy snapped his fingers setting ablaze 2 Chimeras at a time and watching them sizzle and their last wines and yelps. Riza stood her ground and shot all Chimeras in her perimeter with accurate precision in an instant killing them. After a few bites later that Roy got and Riza they were standing in front of a field of dead Chimera bodies with the ground still shaking. Roy glanced back at Riza who was putting her magnum back in its holster,  
"Riza lets go we have to move quick we've wasted so much damn time already fighting these things."  
Riza nodded and spoke,  
"Si-Roy in Warehouse 6 I feel something very familiar and dangerous don't you?"  
Roy scratched the top of his head and nodded in agreement,  
"I was thinking the same thing Riza it feels very familiar to me but I don't have clue what it could be or what could it do but anyway we have to go before it's to late and Central Headquarters turns into a pile of rubble."  
Riza nodded again agreement and sprinted along with him to Warehouse 6. Roy kicked open the front door and sprinted in with Riza behind his back looking around the warehouse,  
"It's coming from downstairs. The weird thing is why is there the scent of melting flesh and blood? Damn something is going on and it's probably what I think it is…a taboo."  
His face stayed stern as he turned to Riza and put his gloved hands on her shoulders making her jump a briefly as she turned to face his ebony eyes,  
"I want you to stay here and wait for me. They are looking for you and I can't afford to loose someone like you."  
Riza softened her face and eyes,  
"I promised I would protect you and I don't break promises."  
Roy leaned into her ear to whisper,  
"It's okay to break that promise for now."  
He whispered tenderly into her ear,  
"I'm going and that's final I don't want to loose you because will be protecting you. Don't do this because my heart can't take this anymore."  
Roy pulled away from her ear gradually and cupped her face in his hands,  
"You win alright? Just promise me you'll be careful?"  
Roy said pulling his hands from her chin in a half whisper tone,  
"Of course I will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell you the truth why this took so long to get updated is, I had this story posted also on anime spiral but the problem was I lost the original file for this on my computer so I had to look for the floppy that it was originally on. There is only one more chapter left after this. This only part one of two stories. This story is part one and part two I still need to think of. (It'll be way better then this for sure since my writing is way better than this now ;) **Sage of Death**


End file.
